


Same old day, same situation

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: DominicDrabbles [3]
Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Drabble, yep it's Echo again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye





	Same old day, same situation

"Don't think of them as children, think of them as pets."

Pets that can kill each and every person in the building if they snap.

One of which has already killed practically everyone in the building, and they still haven't found him.

"If your child starts speaking for the first time, you feel proud. If your dog does, you freak the hell out."

He may be freaking. Just a little.

The only reason he isn't is because he isn't sure. There's nothing quite tangible enough to point a finger at.

No shower full of dead bodies.

Yet.


End file.
